Revoltosos en clases
by Eris G. Goddess
Summary: Uno de los institutos más prestigiosos acaba de recibir a sus nuevos estudiantes, entre ellos están un rubio hiperactivo y un antipático pelinegro ¿Las cosas continuarán siendo tan cotidianas o se desatará un caos entre los estudiantes?
1. Todo inicio con una carrera y policías

Los personajes del manga y anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-san… Pero, esta historia es toda mía XD.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un _**"Universo alterno".**_

Espero les guste, esta escrito por una fan que ama con locura el universo del Hokage naranja y es para todos aquellos que también lo aman.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Lenguaje soez, no recomendado para menores.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Todo inicio con una carrera y policías.**

 _"Lo lamento, tus padres han fallecido"._

Las palabras de aquel doctor retumbaron en su cabeza como un escalofriante recuerdo.

Al instante, por su mente pasaron varias escenas de su niñez junto a ellos, recuerdos que finalizaron con aquel terrible día en que los perdió para siempre.

Hoy era el aniversario número cuatro de sus muertes.

¿Cómo era posible que en un día tan importante el imbécil de su hermano no pudiera aparecer?

Apretó el acelerador con más fuerza, y escuchó una estridente risa desde el asiento del copiloto.

Naruto, un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, emitía chiflidos y reía por la situación. —¡Gira hacia la izquierda, _teme_! —gritó eufórico.

Sasuke giro el volante, provocando que el carro se levantara sobre las dos llantas izquierdas al ingresar a la susodicha calle.

Naruto soltó una carcajada al ver como sus perseguidores intentaban imitarlos tan patéticamente.

De pronto, se escuchó el ruido de las sirenas a lo lejos, la policía entraba también en la persecución.

¿Cómo diablos llegaron a este tipo de escena?

Pues muy sencillo, todo había empezado después de la maldita llamada de su hermano, Itachi, en la que le comunicaba que no viajaría al país.

Estaba de lúgubre carácter por la fecha que se avecinaba, pero la noticia de su hermano lo empeoro aún más. Naruto sabia la razón de su últimamente horrenda actitud, por lo que le había propuesto salir a beber.

 _—Somos menores de edad, dobe. —_ había respondido el Uchiha, lanzándole una terrible mirada.

 _—Tengo una identificación falsa y conozco un buen lugar… —_ respondió el rubio, quien solo intentaba animar un poco a su amigo.

 _—¿De dónde diablos la sacaste?_

 _—Eso no importa… ¿Qué dices?… ¿Vienes o no?_

Eso bastó para el Uchiha, quien tenía deseos de desaparecer de la vista de todos y largarse.

 _—¿Qué diablos es esta pocilga? —_ pregunto Sasuke al ingresar a un bar de mala muerte, del cual desprendía un olor a tabaco y otras sustancias que seguramente eran ilegales.

 _—Pocilga o no, de aquí es de donde el viejo pervertido de Jiraiya saca ese licor que dice es el mejor de la ciudad. —_ refutó Naruto.

 _—Da igual, entremos. —_ dijo el Uchiha.

Se sentaron en la barra, junto a un tipo que estaba recostado, parecía estar inconsciente de tanto tomar.

 _—Kinoto. —_ dijo el bartender al sujeto que se encontraba inconsciente _—¡Ahhh! —_ gruño al no recibir respuesta _—Muchacho… —_ el bartender llamó a un joven corpulento que hacía de personal de seguridad del lugar _—Saca a este pobre desgraciado. —_ dijo señalando a Kinoto _—Y ustedes… ¿Qué demonios piensan tomar? —_ pregunto dirigiéndose a Naruto y Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió, era el lugar perfecto para obtener licor con una identificación falsa.

Iban a la mitad de lo que seguramente se hubiera convertido en una borrachera legendaria, estaban algo mareados, risueños y hablaban estupideces, incluso Naruto había logrado sacarle un par de sonrisas burlescas a Sasuke. Pero todo se tornó diferente cuando Sasuke, al levantarse de su asiento, chocó con un tipo corpulento de cabellos blancos y ojos color rojos, haciendo derramar la cerveza que este traía en toda la camiseta de aquel tipo.

Era Gitai, un grandulón que tenía la fama de haber logrado ingresar a una banda de mafiosos a tan joven edad. Naruto y Sasuke lo conocían, debido a que muchas veces se toparon con él por la calle cuando se escapaban de la mansión de su tutor, terminando esos encuentros en terribles peleas. Pero ahora, las cosas eran un poco diferentes, Gitai pertenecía a un grupo peligroso, y Naruto y Sasuke podrían salir mal parados en una nueva pelea si Gitai los involucraba con aquel grupo.

 _—Mira a quien tenemos aquí… —_ había hablado Setsuna, un muchacho de cabellos y ojos color azul _—Al hermanito menor del famoso Itachi..._

 _—El pequeño Sasuke-chan… —_ canturreó Kusuna, un joven de cabellos y ojos color lavanda.

 _—Ese es un comentario inapropiado viniendo de dos idiotas que solo son perros falderos de un gorila. —_ respondió Sasuke.

Los tres jóvenes ofendidos miraron con rabia al Uchiha y al Uzumaki, ellos a su vez les devolvieron la mirada.

 _—¡Nada de peleas en mi bar! ¡Se me largan afuera! —_ gruño molesto el bartender al ver la situación.

 _—Oye Sasuke, será mejor que por hoy lo dejemos. —_ sugirió Naruto al ver al Uchiha muy molesto.

 _—Eso es, escucha a la perra que tienes a tu lado. —_ dijo Setsuna, con lo que Kusuna soltó una carcajada.

Naruto frunció el ceño, aquello le había provocado una inmensa ira.

Por un instante, Sasuke creyó que Naruto se lanzaría a los golpes, pero, el rubio respiro y volvió a mirarlos de forma seria.

 _—No vale la pena… Larguémonos. —_ dijo al momento en que caminaba y chocaba bruscamente su hombro con el de Gitai.

Gitai soltó un gruñido de rabia.

 _—¡Oye, que te pasa! ¡¿Crees que Gitai te perdonara la vida si lo provocas?! —_ grito Kusuna con altivez.

 _—Oh, disculpa, ha sido un accidente, de veras. —_ dijo Naruto sonriendo, para luego dirigirse a la salida.

 _—Eso es, ¡huye cobarde! —g_ ritó Kusuna.

Sasuke alzo una ceja y siguió a Naruto. ¿Por qué de repente ese cabeza hueca había actuado así? Esos imbéciles habían hablado mal de ambos. Por un momento detuvo su caminar, quiso regresar y patearlos hasta cansarse, pero entonces vio que Naruto lo llamaba con cautela mientras movía su mano.

 _—¿Por qué demonios no les dimos una paliza? —_ pregunto Sasuke con voz fría una vez que estaban afuera del lugar, nunca le había gustado ser visto como alguien débil.

 _—No me apetecía pelear con ellos. —_ dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

 _—¿Y qué estupideces te apetecen hacer?_

Naruto saco unas llaves de su chamarra y las sacudió en el aire _—Si esto te parece una estupidez… —_ dijo sonriendo zorrunamente.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada burlesca, una que hace mucho no mostraba. Naruto le había robado las llaves del auto a Gitai cuando choco su hombro con él, y lo había hecho sin que nadie se percatara.

 _—El cabrón tiene un buen auto. —_ dijo Naruto _—Sasuke, ¿qué te parece si tú nos haces los honores?_

Sasuke dudó. Normalmente era Naruto el que iniciaba un lío y Sasuke intentaba remediarlo.

 _—Por favor… —_ Naruto estaba provocándolo y sacudiendo las llaves frente al Uchiha _—Esto será mejor que una simple paliza, esos tipos te han visto como un debilucho._

Sasuke sonrió. _—Y a ti te han llamado "perra"._

 _—¡No te atrevas a repetirlo, teme!_

 _—Cállate, eres muy escandaloso. —_ dijo Sasuke quitándole las llaves de forma inmediata y encendiendo el motor del auto para hacerlo rugir.

 _—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —_ había gritado Setsuna al escuchar el inconfundible motor del carro de Gitai encenderse, sin esperar, hecho a correr con Kuzuna para ver lo que pasaba afuera. Y lo que vieron les sorprendió.

Sasuke manejaba el auto, estaban dando vueltas en círculos, derrapando por la gastada y vieja calle que estaba frente al bar.

Gitai salió colérico a observar la escena.

 _—¡Que buena chatarra de metal has tenido, imbécil! —_ le grito Naruto desde una ventana mientras hacia un gesto obsceno con la mano. Al instante, Sasuke dejaba de derrapar y conducía hasta desaparecer en la siguiente esquina.

 _—¡Malditos hijos de puta! —_ grito Gitai _—¡Kuzuna, Setsuna, las llaves de su coche! —_ ordenó.

 _—P-pe-pero… —_ balbuceo Setsuna.

 _—Es el coche de mama… —_ murmuro Kuzuna con miedo.

 _—¡Ahora! —_ vocifero Gitai.

Aquello había dado paso a una increíble persecución, que quedaba totalmente arruinada al meterse la policía.

— _Teme_ , será mejor que acabemos con esto si no quieres tener problemas con tu tío. —advirtió Naruto al escuchar los autos de la policía.

—¡Cállate, se lo que hago! —vocifero Sasuke.

El Uchiha aceleró, con intenciones de buscar la forma de perder de vista a sus perseguidores, pues, aunque no iba a admitirlo, Naruto tenía razón.

Pero, en ese preciso momento se escuchó el estridente sonido de un auto impactándose. Naruto miro hacia atrás.

Gitai había chocado con un poste.

El rubio vio como aquellos matones salían de auto, parecían aturdidos, y la policía inmediatamente los rodeaba.

—¡Bien! Eso distraerá a los policías. —dijo Naruto.

Sasuke asintió, parecía que podían perderlos, pero…

Fueron sorprendidos por una patrulla que venía de frente, hacia ellos.

Rápidamente frenó y giro de forma brusca hacia la primera salida que visualizó, ingresando a una calle muy angosta. Sasuke reconocía esa patrulla, era el auto de su tío Obito, el desgraciado también había ingresado en la persecución.

—¿Ese era Obito? ¡Acelera más! —grito Naruto.

Si los atrapaban estarían en serios líos.

De pronto, un pequeño animal apareció por mitad del camino.

—¡Cuidado! —advirtió Naruto.

—¡Eso no importa! —gritó Sasuke.

—¡Vas a matarlo! —el rubio gritó molesto.

Sasuke sabía que, si evadía al pequeño animal chocarían por la estrecha y sinuosa calle, y la policía los atraparían.

Debía pasarle por encima al animal.

Pero… No pudo.

Así que frenó y giro el volante, chocando en el acto con un carro parqueado.

—¡¿ _Dobe_ , estás muerto?! —preguntó el Uchiha adolorido.

—¡Vete al infierno, _teme_! —contestó Naruto.

Ambos salieron inmediatamente del coche y Naruto fue a ver al pequeño animal, el cual cojeaba y soltaba leves aullidos de dolor. El rubio lo tomo en sus brazos y regreso cojeando hacia donde estaba Sasuke, quien sujetaba su brazo y hacia una expresión de dolor.

—Solo es un estúpido zorro —dijo Sasuke sentándose en la calle. Las sirenas de las patrullas se escuchaban acercándose—, ahora nos atraparan…

—¿Y qué esperas para largarte? —pregunto Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió, el imbécil de su amigo quería salvarle el pellejo, pretendía echarse toda la culpa.

 _"Típico actuar de Naruto."_ pensó el Uchiha. —Yo me quedo. —respondió.

—Si te capturan, a Obito le dará un infarto. —expreso Naruto riendo.

—Este día ha sido una mierda. ¿Qué más podría pasarme?

—¡¿Quieres quedarte para que nos metan en prisión y luego seamos sermoneados por el viejo?!

—Tu incitaste a que esto ocurriera. —dijo Sasuke.

—Bueno… —dijo el rubio rascando su cabeza. —Ahí sí que tienes razón.

Sasuke suspiró —Siempre termino en un estúpido lío por tu culpa. —dijo calmadamente mientras miraba el cielo pintado de estrellas.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el rubio. —¡Acabo de decirte que puedes largarte!

—¿Para qué te quedes con el crédito de semejante hazaña? —contesto con tono burlesco. —Yo creo que no.

—El viejo nos matará… —había murmurado Naruto, quien aún sostenía al pequeño zorro en sus brazos cuando las patrullas los rodearon.

—¡Quietos! ¡Levanten las manos! —exigió un policía.

Sasuke se levantó del piso y coloco sus manos en señal de rendirse.

—¡He dicho que levante las manos! —repitió el policía.

Sasuke alzo una ceja y miro de soslayo a Naruto. El rubio seguía sujetando al pequeño zorro con un brazo mientras únicamente levantaba su mano derecha.

—¡Levante ambas manos! —gritó otro policía.

—¡Es que no ve que no puedo hacerlo! ¡De veras! —vociferó molesto Naruto.

Sasuke no supo si reír o bufar de molestia frente a las estupideces que hacia su amigo.

—No puede ser… —murmuro un hombre de cabellos oscuros mientras cerraba la puerta de su auto. Vestía diferente al resto de los policías, llevaba una gabardina de cuero negra y corbata del mismo color.

—Obito-san —uno de los policías se acercó a él—, logramos rodearlos, pero el joven de cabello negro es…

—Se quién es. —contestó. Lentamente caminó y se paró frente a los muchachos, se lo notaba increíblemente molesto.

Sasuke lo miro de forma desafiante.

—¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí, Sasuke?! —vocifero fuertemente, haciendo que el pequeño zorro se erizara completamente y escondiera su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto.

-o-

—¿Y bien? —exigía Obito.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

Estaban en la oficina del jefe de la policía de Konohagakure.

—Ni siquiera pueden estar quietos durante un fin de semana. —dijo Obito molesto.

—Me aburría…

—¿Y por eso decidiste salir y-y-y…? —su ira no dejaba que hablara con normalidad.

—Fue una simple carrera. —dijo Sasuke.

—¡Una carrera ilegal y con un auto robado! —gritó furioso el mayor.

—Planeaba devolverlo.

—¡Y encima has ingerido alcohol con una identificación falsa! —colocó el pequeño documento de forma abrupta en el escritorio.

—Solo fueron un par de cervezas. —contesto mientras miraba el lugar.

En una esquina de la pared, colgaba la foto del último jefe de policía, Fugaku Uchiha, su padre.

—Creo que nunca te felicite por tu ascenso hace cuatro años, j-e-f-e. —dijo mirando a su tío.

Obito hizo una mueca. Aquel comentario lo lastimó un poco, siempre había admirado a Fugaku, la muerte de él y su esposa le parecían una horrible tragedia que lo entristecía demasiado.

Sasuke continúo mirando la oficina mientras fruncía su ceño. No le agradaba estar en ese lugar.

Obito suspiró. Había recibido la noticia de una persecución y una corazonada le dijo que Sasuke podría estar en líos, la corazonada era debido a la fecha que se cumplía ese día. Estuvo tentado a dejarlo pasar la noche en una fría celda en soledad, pero él sabía perfectamente como era el carácter del joven, su ira era una máscara para ocultar la tristeza que le provocaban estas fechas. Naruto solía reaccionar de forma un poco similar con el aniversario de sus padres, después de todo… Ambos eran huérfanos.

—Llamare a tu tutor, alguien debe pagar la fianza y los daños. Ya veremos cuanta gracia le va a causar esto a tu…

—¡¿Tutor?! —exclamó Sasuke molesto.

—Entiéndelo de una vez Sasuke, él es tu tutor, eres un menor de edad y…

—¿Por qué no lo eres tú?

—Tu padre pensó que lo mejor era que fuera él, así estarías alejado de… esto. —dijo señalando toda el área.

—Seguro no pensó en ti como mi tutor por el hecho de que solo tienes cabeza para tu esposa… —gruño Sasuke.

—No metas a Rin en esto. —le advirtió el mayor.

—¡Hmph! —bufó Sasuke.

Obito volvió a suspirar, sabía que su sobrino no hablaba en serio, pero tenía la maldita costumbre de decir cosas muy cortantes.

—Sasuke… Tu padre no quería que te involucraras en este tipo de vida, ya que todos los Uchihas siempre han pertenecido al cuerpo policial…

—Hmph, seguro… —gruño Sasuke.

 _"Seguro mi padre no quería que su decepcionante hijo menor perteneciera a esto y manchara su nombre"_ pensó el joven Uchiha.

-o-

—Te pondrás bien amiguito, en cuanto salgamos de aquí te llevare a un veterinario. —decía Naruto al pequeño zorrito que escondía dentro de su chamarra. El pequeño animal estaba jugando con un cristal que Naruto llevaba de collar.

—No lo dañes... —advirtió el rubio, guardando celosamente el cristal dentro de su camisa. —Es un recuerdo de mis padres.

—El caos que ocasionas por ser tan hiperactivo… —interrumpió con voz cansina un hombre de cabellos plateados y mirada aburrida, sorprendiendo a Naruto, quien inmediatamente ocultó al zorrito.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —exclamó Naruto con alegría al verlo detrás de los barrotes.

—Veo que ya pasaste por la enfermería… —dijo el hombre observando el apósito en la mejilla del joven.

—Solo son unos cuantos golpes, rasguños y un par de puntos suturados en la cabeza. Rin nos curó, dijo que para ser unos completos imbéciles tuvimos mucha suerte de no matarnos.

Kakashi sonrió con incomodidad, Rin debía estar sumamente molesta con los muchachos. —¿Dónde está Sasuke? —preguntó.

—Está hablando con...

De pronto, como respuesta a la pregunta de Kakashi, Obito salió de la oficina acompañado por Sasuke.

—Kakashi. —dijo Obito a modo de saludo, y el aludido levantó la mano amistosamente. —He llamado al primer ministro.

—Lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí, ellos desaparecieron de la mansión. —dijo Kakashi —¿Qué fue lo que hicieron ahora?

Aquella pregunta dio inicio al relato que fue contado por Obito, siendo interrumpido varias veces por los eufóricos comentarios de justificación de Naruto.

Tanto para Naruto como para Sasuke, Kakashi era un tipo misterioso.

Bajo órdenes de su tutor les había instruido en todo tipo de artes marciales que conocía, y ambos jóvenes sospechaban que fue un Anbu tiempo atrás. Sin dejar de lado, que siempre llevaba puesta una mascarilla que cubría por completo su boca y nariz. Actualmente actuaba como el guardaespaldas de mayor confianza de Hiruzen Sarutobi, un antiguo amigo que los padres de Naruto y Sasuke tenían en común y el actual gobernador, al cual se conocía con el nombre de _primer ministro._

—Bien. —dijo Kakashi al ver a Naruto salir de la celda. —Es hora de visitar a el tutor de estos mocosos.

-o-

Dos muchachos estaban frente a un viejo de cabello gris y barba puntiaguda, este los observaba con desaprobación.

—Parece que no escuchan mis advertencias. Les dije que quería que mantuvieran un perfil bajo, pero, últimamente no dejan de hacer estupideces, en especial tú, Naruto. —dijo el viejo, y añadió—: Carreras en patineta a media noche, en el parque central de la ciudad y vistiendo únicamente bóxer...

—¡Competía con Konohamaru para ver quien se quedaba con el tazón premium de edición limitada de ramen! —se justificó Naruto.

—Llamadas bromistas al servicio secreto Anbu…

—Sasuke y yo nos aburríamos.

—Calla, _usuratonkachi_. —le corto el Uchiha.

Hiruzen continuó. —Sacarse fotocopias del trasero para ponerlas junto con los avisos que pensaba repartir a la ciudad…

Naruto soltó una risilla y el pequeño bulto que ocultaba bajo su chamarra se removió por su pecho. Hiruzen le miro con el ceño fruncido y el Uzumaki volvió a quedarse en silencio con nerviosismo.

El ministro prosiguió… Sin percatarse de lo sucedido.

—Pintar la roca de los antiguos jefes de estado, fugarse de sus clases privadas y ahora esto. Si no les pongo un alto, todo empeorara. Me han decepcionado muchachos. Esperaba que por ser un día para rendirle honores a tus padres te portaras de otra manera, Sasuke. —dijo Hiruzen, mirando con seriedad al Uchiha.

Sasuke simplemente se limitó a observarlo, en el fondo guardaba algo de respeto al viejo.

Hiruzen dirigió su mirada al Uzumaki.

—Y tú, Naruto, lamentablemente pasaste por algo similar hace casi diez años. ¿Cómo es posible que…?

—¿Por qué tiene que recordarnos la muerte de nuestros padres? —expreso molesto el rubio.

Hiruzen guardo silencio por un breve momento. —Lo lamento… —dijo finalmente. —Lamento mucho lo que han tenido que vivir siendo tan jóvenes, pero… Esa no es excusa para hacer de sus vidas un desastre.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio.

Naruto y Sasuke dirigieron su mirada hacia el suelo. Se sentían avergonzados, pero también molestos.

Hiruzen volvió a hablar. —Obito ha prometido que no mancharía el expediente de ambos y tampoco dejara que la prensa lo sepa, pero no podemos permitirles seguir así. Le prometí a sus padres que haría que ambos fuesen buenos hombres en su vida adulta y pienso cumplir esa promesa… Es por lo cual, Naruto y Sasuke, que he tomado la decisión de enviarlos a un internado. Espero con esto aprendan algunas cosas sobre la vida y el camino que desean seguir…

Los nombrados abrieron los ojos con gran sorpresa.

—En cuanto comience la temporada de clases, asistirán al _Instituto de Konoha._ —anunció Hiruzen.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

¡Hola Narufans!

¿Qué tal el primer capítulo para una historia?

Espero se entienda bien la persecución (nunca he escrito algo así antes jajaja).

Como ya dije antes, esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno, donde son simples estudiantes de 15 años, por lo que las personalidades de los personajes van a variar un poco, así como la historia de sus vidas. Lo moldearé a mi gusto.

Para los curiosos… Gitai, es un personaje que aparece en la primera película de Naruto Shippuden, junto con Kusuna y Setsuna.

Investigando un poquito supe que "el jefe de gobierno" en Japón es llamado primer ministro y según sus leyes era elegido por el emperador, lo que me recordó al titulo del Hokage, así que en este "mundo" que estoy creando le daré este título a Hiruzen,

Comentarios, criticas y sugerencias son recibidas, pero con educación muchachos, nunca olviden la educación.

En fin, eso es todo…

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

25/02/2018


	2. Tropezando en el primer encuentro

Los personajes del manga/anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-san.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un _**"Universo alterno".**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Tropezando en e** **l primer encuentro.**

—¡No puedo creer que se marchen a un internado! —chilló con amargura un niño de cabellos castaños.

—Es culpa del _dobe._ —dijo Sasuke a su lado.

—También es tu culpa, _teme_. —replico Naruto riendo mientras tomaba una pequeña maleta mal cerrada.

—¿Con quién se supone que haré mis retos de valentía ahora? —se preguntó el pequeño con tristeza.

—No se preocupe por eso, honorable nieto Konohamaru. —dijo un hombre con pequeñas y redondas gafas oscuras. Era Ebisu, el encargado de impartir las clases privadas de los jóvenes. —No necesita hacer esos absurdos retos de valentía para divertirse. —comento con desdén. —¡Le aseguro que no hay nada más entretenido que estudiar!

Konohamaru y Naruto hicieron una mueca de horror.

—Hora de irnos… —anunció Kakashi, caminando hacia el pequeño auto alquilado que conduciría. Esto era debido a órdenes del primer ministro, quien no quería llamar la atención al enviarlos en una limusina que tenía las insignias del estado en las puertas laterales.

—Hmph… —bufo Sasuke adelantándose. —Como sea, cuídate mocoso. —dijo a modo de despedida al pequeño.

Konohamaru bajo el rostro con tristeza y apretó sus labios con fuerza, no quería llorar, pero el saber que Sasuke y Naruto se marcharían lo hacía sentirse solo.

De pronto, sintió que alguien removía sus cabellos, despeinándolo.

Era Naruto.

—No te preocupes —sonrió el rubio—, volveremos cuando menos te des cuenta, ¡de veras!

Aquello reconforto un poco a Konohamaru, y sin poder evitarlo sonrió mientras limpiaba unas pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

Kakashi presionó la bocina del auto, llamando la atención de Naruto, quien rápidamente se despidió y corrió hacia el vehículo.

—¡Oye! —el rubio vocifero molesto al llegar y ver a su amigo sentado en el asiento del copiloto. —¡Yo quería ir adelante!

—No me interesa. —gruñó Sasuke.

Ambos muchachos se dieron miradas desafiantes.

—¡¿Qué has dicho, _teme_?!

—¡¿Acaso quieres pelea, _dobe_?!

Kakashi suspiró al escucharlos discutir, estos chicos en verdad ponían a prueba su paciencia. Al final, los termino enviando a ambos al asiento de atrás, antes de arrancar.

De camino al instituto, Sasuke cada vez estaba de peor humor, no podía evitar sentir que lo llevaban a prisión. Naruto, por el contrario, se encontraba un poco ansioso, le emocionaba la idea de hacer nuevas amistades y de conocer nuevos lugares.

Tan inquieto estaba el rubio que decidió extender su mano y encender la radio.

 _"La persecución finalizo con el jefe del departamento de policía, Obito Uchiha, atrapando a los culpables que estrellaron el auto. Hasta el momento no se confirman las identidades de los dos jóvenes implicados en el choque del segundo vehículo y…"_

La radio fue apagada bruscamente por Sasuke, quien le dio una mirada asesina a Naruto.

Naruto llevó su mano a su nuca mientras sonreía nerviosamente, y Kakashi se limitó a mirarlos despreocupadamente a través del retrovisor mientras atravesaban la ciudad y se dirigían a las afueras.

-o-

—Llegas tarde —dijo Hiruzen al ver la puerta de su oficina abrirse—, tu ahijado se ha marchado ya.

—Lo sé. —respondió un hombre de espesa cabellera blanca y pequeños ojos negros. —Acabo de verlos irse con Kakashi, y es mejor así. —admitió. —Siento que malcrío demasiado a Naruto.

—Eres la única familia que él tiene, Jiraiya. —dijo Hiruzen. —Se que él desearía tenerte como su tutor.

—No soy el adecuado. —rió Jiraiya. —Sabes que soy un desastre con los niños, aunque Minato siempre fue como un hijo para mi…

Hiruzen sonrió. —¿A que debo tu visita?

Aquella pregunta cambio el semblante del padrino de Naruto.

—Tengo información… —dijo, colocando una carpeta en el escritorio del primer ministro.

—¿Información?

—De lo ocurrido en aquellos fatídicos accidentes.

Con esas palabras, el rostro de Hiruzen cambio a uno de completa seriedad.

-o-

—Esperen aquí. —dijo Kakashi, quien salió del vehículo y se adentró en el imponente edificio de piedra que estaba frente a ellos.

Inmediatamente, Naruto abrió una de las ventanas y saco su rostro, observando el lugar mientras sonreía. Al parecer, habían llegado muy temprano, ya que solo unos pocos vehículos se encontraban alrededor, dejando a otros estudiantes.

—¿Qué tienes allí? —pregunto Sasuke, atrayendo su atención.

Naruto se percató de que el Uchiha observaba la pequeña maleta mal cerrada que tenía entre sus brazos.

—Cosas. —contestó.

—¿Y porque no la has puesto con el resto del equipaje?

Naruto se encogió de hombros y rehuyó la mirada.

Sasuke alzo una ceja, conocía esa expresión en su amigo, era la clara señal de que algo ocultaba, algo que seguramente los metería en problemas.

—¿Qué diablos tramas? —lo observo con desconfianza.

—¿Yo? —preguntó, fingiendo demencia. —Simplemente quiero llevar algo de mi equipaje.

Sasuke afiló su mirada y Naruto miro hacia el tejado del auto.

—Dame eso, _dobe_. —dijo Sasuke, intentando arrebatarle la maleta.

— _Teme_ , ¿qué demonios te pasa?

—Estoy seguro de que ocultas algo que nos meterá en problemas.

Ambos empezaron a tirar de la maleta, y de pronto, algo pareció moverse en el interior, como si intentara salir. Esto dejo perplejos a ambos por un instante, pero Sakuke rápidamente le arrebato la maleta y la abrió completamente.

—¡No! —gritó Naruto desesperado, pero para cuando logro tomar la maleta era demasiado tarde y un pequeño zorro naranja correteaba asustado por el interior del auto.

—No puede ser. —murmuro el Uchiha. —¡Creí que te habías desecho de él! —vocifero molesto.

—Iba a hacerlo. —se quejó el rubio. —Pero cuando lo llevé a la veterinaria me di cuenta de que no podía estar sin él.

Sasuke bufó ante la patética excusa.

—Lo he llamado Kurama. —comento el rubio, tomando en brazos al pequeño animal.

Sasuke miro a Kurama, provocando que el pequeño zorrito le gruñera y escondiera su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto.

—No le agradas. —dijo Naruto riendo.

—Estoy seguro de que las mascotas no están permitidas aquí. —comentó, señalando al animalito e intentando apelar al sentido común de su amigo, pero el Uchiha se acercó más de lo debido y eso asustó a Kurama, el cual se sobresaltó, escapó de los brazos de Naruto, correteo entre los asientos y finalmente salió por la ventana que Naruto había abierto minutos antes.

—¡Lo has asustado! —Naruto gritó alarmado mientras sacaba medio cuerpo por dicha ventana. —¡Kurama!

—¡Auch! —se quejó el Uchiha al ser golpeado en la cabeza por el pie de Naruto, quien no dejaba de vociferar y retorcerse tras esa ventana. —¡Naruto! —gritó iracundo, tomándolo de la chamarra naranja y obligándolo a escuchar. —¡Deja que se vaya! Es un animal salvaje, sabrá estar solo.

—¡No! —refutó el rubio. —¡Nadie merece estar solo y asustado cuando es pequeño!

Sasuke enmudeció.

¿Solo y asustado?

Por la mente del Uchiha pasó el recuerdo fugaz de un niño rubio sentado en un solitario columpio a la sombra de un árbol situado en el patio de la mansión Sarutobi.

—¡Iré por él! —anunció Naruto al salir del auto, interrumpiendo el pensamiento de su amigo.

—¡Naruto espera! —gritó, pero el rubio ya había echado a correr. —¡Carajo! —gruñó. —Terminaremos en algún estúpido lío. —aseguró, saliendo del auto y dirigiéndose hacia donde los había visto marcharse.

-o-

Termino de acomodarse el uniforme, el cual constaba de una camisa blanca con un moño rojo en el cuello, falda gris, medias negras y un blazer azul que tenía el logo del instituto bordado del lado izquierdo.

Respiro profundo mientras se miraba en el espejo de su habitación, estaba nerviosa, el año pasado no había logrado hacer muchas amigas por su timidez, y debido a esto se había ganado el apodo de fantasma. Pero este año deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes, aunque no sabía cómo lograr aquello…

Sin más, salió de su dormitorio, y mientras cerraba la puerta sintió algo peludo frotarse contra su pierna, lo que hizo que soltara un chillido del susto y buscara al culpable de aquello.

Un pequeño animal de color naranja se alejaba corriendo hasta esconderse detrás de una columna del pasillo.

Ella permaneció estática, observando unas orejitas naranjas sobresalir detrás del aquel escondite. El pequeño zorrito, que de vez en cuando sacaba la cabeza, la observaba con curiosidad y volvía a esconderse.

La chica rió dulcemente, se arrodilló y llamo en susurros al pequeño animal, que poco a poco fue acercándose a sus brazos.

¿De dónde habría salido?

Al instante, un muchacho de chamarra naranja apareció corriendo por el pasillo. Eso la sorprendió, se suponía que los chicos tenían prohibido ingresar a ese lado del edificio.

Él llego hasta ella y se detuvo, colocó las manos en sus rodillas y respiró intentando recuperar el aliento, para luego mirarla. Era alto, rubio y tenía unos ojos de un electrizante color azul.

—¡Hola! —dijo antes de sonreír, provocando que ella sintiera un extraño revoloteo en su estómago. —Veo que encontraste a mi amigo.

—Oh… —murmuro mirando al animalito en sus brazos.

Con timidez, ella se acercó lo suficiente para que el zorrito fuese a los brazos del rubio.

—¿C-cuál …? —ella pregunto tartamudeando. —¿Cuál e-es…?

Él alzo una ceja, parecía que ella batallaba con la conversación.

—¿Cuál es s-su…?

—¿Nombre? —preguntó, ayudándola.

Ella asintió.

—Kurama. —respondió el muchacho sonriendo. —Y yo soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sin poder evitarlo, la chica agacho la cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus manos en un acto de timidez.

—Hi-Hinata Hyuga. —se presentó farfullando.

Fue entonces que el rubio se percató del uniforme que ella portaba.

—¡Podríamos ser compañeros! —vocifero Naruto con efusividad, sobresaltando a Hinata. —¿En qué clase estas? ¿Es divertido el instituto? ¿Crees que podría esconder a Kurama mientras este aquí?

La naturalidad con la parloteaba el rubio aturdía a la joven, la cual no sabía como responder a la oleada de preguntas.

Finalmente, Hinata abrió su boca para intentar responder, pero… varias risas de chicas se escucharon a lo lejos.

Hinata palideció, si la encontraban con un chico merodeando en los dormitorios femeninos, la acusarían y estaría en serios problemas.

—Oye… —la llamo Naruto al verla pálida. —¿Estás b…? —pero antes de acabar la pregunta, Hinata había abierto la puerta de su habitación y sin pensarlo, había tomado el brazo del muchacho, obligándolo a ingresar abruptamente al interior.

-o-

—¡No tengo señal! —se quejó una rubia de ojos celestes y larga cabellera atada en una coleta.

—Ino, ya sabes que los únicos lugares con internet son la sala de profesores y el centro de cómputo. —dijo una chica de largos cabellos rosas y ojos verdes.

Ambas acaban de llegar y se dirigían a los dormitorios, acompañadas de sus valijas.

—¡Sakura, esto es un martirio! —dramatizó la rubia. —¡Necesito mi terapia diaria de likes en mis selfies!

—Te quitarán ese teléfono si te atrapan. —advirtió la pelirrosa.

—¿En qué siglo creen que estamos? —se quejó la rubia. —Si no tengo internet… ¿Cómo demonios voy a saber sobre las últimas tendencias de moda? —opinó indignada. —Eso es algo de suma importancia.

Sakura sonrió divertida, su amiga era una diva dramática.

—Y deberían cambiar esos anticuados uniformes… —continuó quejándose la rubia. —Hasta las monjas visten trajes más sexys.

Eso hizo que la pelirrosa riera a gusto, tan distraída estaba Sakura con el parloteo de su amiga, que no noto que un chico caminaba apresurado junto a ellas, paso muy cerca y termino empujando a la pelirrosa por accidente, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada, golpeándose el trasero.

—¡Oye! —reclamó Ino. —¡Fíjate por donde…! —pero la rubia se quedó callada al verlo y sonrió de forma coqueta. —Hoooola… —saludo en tono meloso. —¿Eres nuevo?

Aquello dejo confundida a Sakura. Hace como medio minuto Ino estaba a punto de defenderla, pero ahora jugaba con un mechón de su rubio cabello mientras miraba a ese chico y se mordía el labio inferior. Fue entonces que Sakura alzo la mirada, encontrándose con un muchacho de cabellos negros y mirada fría, lo que la hizo sonrojarse levemente al comprenderlo. Él era muy apuesto.

—Si van a estorbar en el pasillo, deberían hacerse a un lado. —dijo aquel chico, quien ignoro el coqueteo de Ino.

Con aquellas palabras, todo el encanto que Sakura había visto ese chico se fuera al carajo. Así que, se levantó por si sola y frunció el ceño.

—Discúlpate. —pidió con voz autoritaria.

—¿Por qué debería? —cuestiono él.

—Has sido tú quien me ha empujado.

—Estorbabas.

—Las reglas de esta institución prohíben correr por los pasillos.

—No me interesa.

—Y también está prohibido que los chicos ingresen a los dormitorios femeninos. —amenazó Sakura. —La señorita Furofuki te enviara a dirección en cuanto sepa que estas aquí.

Él frunció el ceño, y ella alzo el mentón con altanería. Ambos se lanzaban miradas de completa ira.

—Como sea. —gruño él. —Ya es problema del _dobe_. —murmuró, mientras empezaba a caminar a la salida.

Sakura coloco sus manos en su cadera, impidiendole el paso. Aún esperaba una disculpa.

Él frunció aún más el ceño, permaneciendo en silencio.

Ino, por el contrario, sonreía divertida al ver la escena.

La guerra de miradas duro casi una eternidad y entonces, ambos voltearon el rostro y caminaron en direcciones opuestas, no sin antes vociferar a la vez.

—Hmph… ¡Mujeres!

—¡Hombres!

Lo que provocó una carcajada por parte de la rubia.

-o-

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso al tener a pocos centímetros el rostro de ese chico, esos ojos azules la observaron con sorpresa y ella sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Simplemente había actuado por temor, no quería ser vista y acusada por el resto de las chicas, ella jamás se metía en ese tipo de problemas, ¡jamás rompía las reglas! Y los chicos estaban prohibidos en los dormitorios femeninos.

Pero allí estaba ella, sola en una habitación y con un chico del que solo sabía su nombre.

¿Cuántas reglas acababa de romper? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

Ella, prácticamente lo había obligado a entrar de forma precipitada a la habitación, y en dicho ingreso ambos habían tropezado con la alfombra, cayendo torpemente al suelo. Al final, ella se encontraba sobre en el piso alfombrado y él estaba casi encima de ella. Ambos estaban paralizados, como si ninguno pudiera si quiera respirar o moverse.

Fue Kurama quien rompió el momento al acercarse al rostro de la chica, tocándole la mejilla con su pequeña nariz negra.

Entonces, Naruto parpadeó, como si acabara de salir de un trance, y se levantó rápidamente para tender su mano a la chica y preguntarle si estaba bien.

Ella asintió en silencio, ya que no quería que la oyera tartamudear aun peor. Los nervios la devoraban en su interior.

—¡Dense prisa chicas! —se escuchó una voz chillona y autoritaria desde el pasillo. —La ceremonia de inauguración empezara pronto.

—¿Quién es la gritona? —cuestiono Naruto.

—Furofuki-san. —respondió Hinata con terror. —Nuestra ce-celadora.

—¡Dejen de holgazanear y dense prisa! —se escuchó a Furofuki molesta desde el fondo del pasillo.

Hinata palideció. —Debes irte. —dijo angustiada. —Está prohibido que los chicos p-pisen este lugar.

—Caramba, primer día y ya estoy metido en líos, de veras. —comento Naruto mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca. —Descuida, me iré enseguida. —aseguró.

Pero entonces, alguien llamo a la puerta, provocando un respingo en los dos jóvenes.

—Rápido, el armario. —murmuro Hinata con temor, tomando de la mano a Naruto.

Segundos después, un escondido Naruto escucho a la ojiperla abrir la puerta de la habitación.

No tenía ni media hora en ese lugar y ya estaba metido en el armario de una chica, sentado al lado de los zapatos y con un zorrito en brazos. El viejo Jiraiya estaría encantado de enterarse de esta historia.

 _"Viejo pervertido."_ pensó Naruto riendo muy bajo.

De pronto, escuchó que la chica cerraba la puerta de la habitación, eso significaba que había burlado a esa vieja chillona, por lo que Naruto salió del armario.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —pregunto Hinata preocupada.

El ruido fuera de la habitación aumentaba, muchas más chicas estaban llegando a sus dormitorios y pronto el pasillo estaría repleto. Era imposible salir por allí sin llamar la atención.

Rápidamente, el rubio dirigió su vista hacia la única y gran ventana del lugar.

Ella siguió su mirada, adivinando lo que él planeaba. Afuera había un robusto árbol que casualmente aproximaba una de sus grandes ramas a dicha ventana.

—Es peligroso, estamos en el segundo piso. —advirtió de inmediato.

Naruto le sonrió y ella sintió nuevamente ese extraño cosquilleo en el estómago.

—No te preocupes —dijo confiado—, soy fuerte y ágil, además, no creo que sea una buena idea quedarme aquí. —opinó. —Tu compañera no debe de tardar.

La chica titubeó, pero las risas de las chicas afuera de la habitación la hicieron cambiar de opinión. Sería cuestión de tiempo para que su compañera de dormitorio llegara y los descubriera.

—Está bien… —murmuro ella. —Pero, ten cuidado.

Naruto asintió y se acercó a la ventana, estaba a punto de irse, cuando volteo su rostro y la observó.

—Gracias, ¿Hinata? —dijo recordando su nombre. —No te molesta si te llamo por tu nombre, ¿verdad? —preguntó. —Tú puedes llamarme por el mío.

Ella sonrió. —Descuida, N-Naruto-kun.

Y entonces, él también sonrió.

—Fue un gusto tropezar contigo. —bromeó el Uzumaki antes de esfumarse, sin percatarse de que con eso había hecho que ella se sonrojara.

-o-

—¿Dónde demonios estabas, _dobe_? —pregunto Sasuke molesto, al ver llegar a Naruto al auto.

—¡Lo encontré! —fue la respuesta del rubio, mostrando la cabeza de Kurama que sobresalía escondido dentro de su chamarra naranja.

—No seas imbécil y escóndelo. —dijo Sasuke, por lo que Naruto volvió a meterlo dentro de su maleta.

—Listo. —dijo, dejándola mal cerrada, para que el animalito respirara.

—No puede vivir toda su vida en esa maleta.

—Algo se me ocurrirá. —respondió el rubio con optimismo.

—Te meterás en un embrollo, siempre es así.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —cuestionó Naruto. —Puedo pasar un día sin meterme en líos.

—No —contesto Sasuke—, no puedes.

—Claro que sí.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa satírica, lo más parecido a un _"¡ja!",_ y Naruto se sintió ofendido.

—Puedo hacerlo. —repitió el rubio con decisión.

—Pruébalo. —dijo el pelinegro. —Un día entero, sin líos, ni estúpidas ocurrencias.

Naruto asintió. —Cuando gane, quedaras como un idiota. ¡De veras!

—Hmph… —respondió el Uchiha sonriendo. —Ya veremos quién es el idiota.

—¿Se divierten? —los interrumpió una voz familiar. Era Kakashi. —Espero no estén tramando algún disparate…

—¡Claro que no! —contestaron los muchachos al unisonó.

—Mmmm… —murmuro Kakashi incrédulo.

Aquello puso nervioso a Naruto, quien escondió la pequeña maleta tras su espalda.

—Aquí están sus uniformes. —dijo Kakashi, entregándoselos. —Dense prisa en vestirse —comentó—, hay alguien que los espera.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Celadora:** Persona que tiene por oficio vigilar el cumplimiento de las normas y el mantenimiento del orden o hacer otras tareas de apoyo en un establecimiento público.

Hola… ¿Hay alguien ahí? No les voy a mentir, me tomo un chingo volver y escribir. Me disculpo por todo, pero no puedo escribir cuando para mí no es divertido o estoy estresada.

Por cierto, ¡feliz año nuevoooo! XD

El uniforme de las chicas es como el que aparece en el anime… "kono bijutsubu ni wa mondai ga aru!", solo que el moño del uniforme es rojo.

Furofuki, es un personaje de un relleno, una anciana con una cara muy amargada jajaja…

Gran parte de este capítulo es recogido de una antigua historia que quería hacer, pero se me hizo muy complicada, así que decidí cambiar un poco las cosas y salió este adefesio mal hecho XD jajaja es broma, espero les guste.

 **Adrit126** **:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te parezca interesante.

 **Rumi:** Si jajaja, son unos locos XD.

 **mrc422** **:** ¡Se me olvidó mencionarlo! *se da una palmada en la frente*. Si, me inspire en esa escena de la película Kingsman ¡La cual me encanta!

 **BigBangCancerberus** **:** awww… haces que me sonroje, jajaja.

 **lYeNal** **:** A mí también me encantan las amistades así; y pues habrá de todo, ya sabes, dramas adolescentes XD.

¿Comentarios?

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

24/01/2019


End file.
